Cumpleaños feliz
by marunouchi
Summary: los cumpleaños pueden traer sorpresas.


CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ

Jet me había convencido de entrar a ese bar un poco rutilante para mi gusto. Demasiadas arañas, espejos, madera brillante. Demasiado lujo, si me preguntaban. Me hacía acordar los bares del Sindicato en Marte así que no estaba tan a gusto, pero para encontrar algo más simple había que caminar mucho y ninguno estaba con ganas. Nos iban a cortar la cabeza con los precios pero creo que como ya estábamos algo entonados con ginebra barata no nos importaba mucho.

Tampoco era que nos importara el qué dirán pero ninguno pidió cerveza. Como que el ambiente te sugestionaba para pedir algo más cool, un trago de nombre exótico tal vez. Por suerte sí podía fumar y la verdad, los sitios así siempre tenían chicas atractivas, bien vestidas, bien maquilladas.

\- Es decir, ninguna que se vaya a fijar mucho en dos gatos pelados como nosotros. - Jet me leyó la mente después de que yo paseara mis ojos por el salón. Le sonreí, aunque mi traje azul había tenido épocas mejores y mis zapatos no estaban ni lustrados yo sabía de mis encantos. Jet tampoco estaba tan mal para promediar 40 años. Como si eso le importara.

Y allí estábamos, sentados en un box con asientos de cuero, con una araña colgando sobre la mesa y bolas de cristales por todas partes. Más brillos no podía haber pero cuando pensaba que lo único extraño en esa noche era el bar, del box de al lado, con un grupo de personas muy ruidoso, empezó a sonar una canción de feliz cumpleaños. Jet revoleó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. ¡Cumpleaños! Hacía años que yo no festejaba el mío...

\- ¡Que los cumplas feliz, qué los cumplas feliz, que los cumpla... Faye Valentine... que los cumplas feliz!

El box estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones. Jet me miró, yo lo miré a él. Ese nombre no sonaba entre nosotros desde hacía dos años y medio, por lo menos. Faye había juntado sus cosas meses después de mi regreso tras el enfrentamiento con Vicious y desaparecido. Incluso había tomado carburante de la Bebop aunque eso a Jet pareció no importarle. Yo esperaba más furia de su parte, después de todo la tipa era desagradecida, pero al ex policía no le había molestado. Déjala, me había dicho. Y nada más.

Faye Valentine. De nuevo. Estaba recuperándome de la novedad cuando la dueña del nombre se levantó de un salto, copa de champaña en la mano, mirada brillosa por el alcohol y sonrisa radiante. Jet estaba un poco de espaldas pero yo tuve su visión de frente. Estaba igual, el mismo corte de pelo, los mismos labios carmín, y llevaba un vestido plateado, de tirantes muy finos y metalizado, con un escote que se hundía entre sus pechos. Las pulseras, varias, tintinearon en su muñeca al mover el brazo con la copa en alto. El tiempo pareció comprimirse y los dos años se esfumaron de un plumazo en mi pecho. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

\- Muchas gracias amigos míos, gracias por estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños 25... - exclamó entre risas.

\- 25 en cada pierna... - se me escapó. Caradura. ¿Acaso no tenía 25 cuando nos conocimos? Y en verdad, ¿acaso no tenía más de 70? No lo dije en voz taaan alta pero me debe haber escuchado porque su cabeza pegó un latigazo, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos y quedó congelada por unos segundos. A mí el corazón me saltó en el pecho como hacía años que no lo hacía. Estaba hermosa. Le sonreí, para sentirme menos incómodo, menos fastidiado con los que estaba sintiendo.

Enseguida vi que volvía a ponerse la careta de cumpleañera, recuperándose de la sorpresa, aunque pude ver el resentimiento oculto. ¿Así que todavía me odiaba? Miró a mi alrededor y descubrió a Jet que estiraba el cogote para ver y saludarla con el trago en alto.

\- Qué sorpresa... - dijo por fin, con menos algarabía en la voz - Ustedes dos en un lugar como éste.

Allí estaba la Faye que conocía, tratando de lastimar. Que poca puntería. Una mujer morena de enorme afro se levantó de un salto, evidentemente algo borracha, y nos miró con atención.

\- ¡Faye tiene amigos! ¿No vas a invitarlos a sumarse? El grandote tiene cara de disfrutar las fiestas... - Jet se puso colorado y yo lancé una carcajada. Faye mantuvo la sonrisa y dijo algo que la morena ni siquiera escuchó porque había vuelto a sentarse y el box estallaba de risas, ruidos de copas chocando y bullicio.

Un tipo rubio se levantó y vi como pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Faye. Noté que ella se apartaba un poco. Demasiada piel desnuda.

\- ¿Los conoces? -lo escuché preguntar.

\- Algo... - se inclinó hacia él dejándome de mirar despacio y le susurró al oído, ante lo que el tipo lanzó una carcajada. Se me congeló la sonrisa burlona que estaba sosteniendo en mis labios y empecé a sentir fastidio. Los bares así tenían gente _así_.

\- ¿No vas a presentar a tus primos? - le dije. Ella hizo una mueca y se inclinó sobre la mesa. El escote del vestido naufragó en destellos de plata y no pude evitar mirar.

\- ¿Primos, eh? - dijo. Lo miró a Jet, sentado en silencio - Debí sospechar cuando insististe tanto en saber por dónde andaba...

Era evidente que conmigo no había buena onda pero me sorprendió el comentario enojado hacia Jet. Se sacó de encima al rubio y se acercó a nuestra mesa, siempre copa en mano.

\- Son la sorpresa de la noche, eso seguro. - dijo, tomando asiento frente a mí y junto a Jet, sobre quien clavó una mirada furiosa. - Nunca más, me oyes, nunca más me hagas algo así porque me borro de la faz de este puto sistema, con un tiro si hace falta.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa aquí? - los miré a ambos - Hace dos años y pico que no te vemos, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿O es que ustedes dos se hablan o ...?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de un montón de cosas que entre trabajo y trabajo, borrachera y noche de desvelo se me habían pasado. Lo miré a Jet pero él esquivó mis ojos. Miró a Faye pero ella seguía furiosa y vi que clavaba la mirada en el vaso.

Largué el aire por la nariz. Increíble. ¿En serio esos dos se hablaban a mis espaldas? Bueno, a mis espaldas era mucho decir, no había razón para... Me estaba enojando yo también. Así que el viejo me había tendido una trampa trayéndome a este sitio. ¿Qué pretendía poniéndome a Faye delante?

\- Jet, a mí estos jueguitos tampoco me gustan. ¿Te crees que soy un niño? - le dije.

Faye me miró.

\- Claro, el señor se cree el centro del universo - siseó - Jet, te dije que no pasaba nada.

\- Tus ojos dicen otra cosa. Si te tomo las pulsaciones, ¿a cuánto están? Déjate de joder.

Silencio tenso. Yo no entendía nada. Frente a mí Faye brillaba por todas partes porque la luz del bar desprendía destellos de su vestido, de sus pendientes, de sus pulseras, de la sombra color plata de sus ojos.

\- ¿En serio es tu cumpleaños? - le preguntó Jet después de un tenso silencio. Ella le sonrió y su expresión se suavizó. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

\- ¿Sabes que sí? Lo recordé de golpe, sin ninguna duda, y éste es el primero que festejo ¿puedes creerlo?

Chocó su copa con la de Jet dejándome fuera del brindis a propósito.

\- ¿25? - le preguntó Jet.

\- Bueno, un poco más pero no hace falta tener taaanta memoria, ¿no? - lanzo una risita y sus aretes, dos cadenitas que llegaban a tocar sus hombros, resplandecieron.- No te preocupes tanto, Jet...

Después me miró de reojo, pensativa.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya empezaste a tomar anti depresivos? - me preguntó, en un siseo.

Levanté el vaso con el licor.

\- Por ahora con esto alcanza.- le contesté.

\- ¿Amigos tuyos? - Jet miró más allá, al grupo que bebía al lado, ruidosamente.

\- Por hoy, sí. - se giró hacia Jet y me anuló de nuevo. La gente en la mesa de al lado se levantó en grupo para copar la pequeña pista de baile que estaba a pocos metros.

-¿Estás bien? - ¿Por qué mierda mi amigo la miraba con tanta atención? ¿Acaso le gustaba? Vi que ella miraba hacia otro lado y se encogía de hombros imperceptiblemente. Le sonrió.

\- Obvio, una chica como yo tiene la obligación de estar bien. - cogió el comunicador de Jet y tecleó unos segundos - Este es mi segundo número. Me alegra verte entero, Jet. Nos hablamos luego, ahora la fiesta debe continuar.

Para mi sorpresa se inclinó sobre la mesa, pude ver toda su espalda desnuda hasta preguntarme si llevaba o no bragas, y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Jet. A mí me dirigió una mirada y un gesto con la mano. Bebió de un solo trago lo que quedaba en la copa y se fue a bailar bamboleando las caderas. La tela plateada se ajustaba a ese culo perfecto con forma de manzana.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - le pregunté apenas Faye desapareció -¿Sabías que ella estaba acá? Odio decirlo, Jet, pero la cagaste...

\- No está bien. - dijo, interrumpiéndome.

\- ¿Qué, Faye? Vive, respira, camina, baila, fuma... folla, al parecer.

\- Consume, ¿acaso no le notaste los ojos?

No, no, en verdad no le había mirado los ojos. No.

\- Claro, te concentraste en el culo y las tetas. - me reprochó Jet.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Lo noté la última vez que hablamos y no me gusta ...

\- ¿Y desde cuándo mierda hablan ustedes dos? Se rajó hace tiempo con carburante gratis y nos dejo clavados en Venus hasta que pudimos volver a cargar. ¿Y sigues hablando con ella?

\- Ojalá entiendas alguna vez, Spike... - murmuró Jet, pasándose la mano por la calva.

\- ¿Qué tengo que entender?

\- Cómo funciona la gente a tu alrededor. Eres tan pendejo a veces... - suspiró - En fin, no te traje aquí a propósito, yo quise venir a verla, a ver qué le pasaba, a ayudar si pasa algo pero tú eres mi compañero así que...

Así que Faye tenía razón. No se trataba de mí. Me sentí un pendejo de verdad. Encendí un cigarrillo.

Miré hacia la pista de baile. El rubio no la soltaba aunque aquí y allá ella se alejaba un poco. Estaba siendo sutil. ¿Faye con drogas? Difícil de creer. Faye con alcohol, sí, Faye fumando como una chimenea, seguro, ¿pero Faye drogándose? Difícil. Lo miré a Jet, pero el viejo tenía buen ojo y en verdad era cierto, yo solo le había mirado las tetas y el culo. Era mejor concentrarse en lo que ella tenía de mujer que en otras cosas... Otras cosas como sus ojos verdes y tristes, sus silencios, sus presencias, sus ausencias, mis recuerdos de ella...

Pasaron diez minutos y en un momento el comunicador de Jet sonó. Era un ex policía amigo de él que estaba en la zona. Me dejó dinero, me dijo _cuídala_ , y se fue. ¿Qué? ¿Cuidarla? ¿En serio? ¿La tipa nos abandona, se borra dos años y pico y yo tengo que cuidarla? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? No pensaba quedarme mucho más aquí. Faye y sus amigos seguían en la pista y yo no quería ser un idiota mirando. Me sentía idiota ya y no me gustaba pero la pista era un imán. El vestido tenía la espalda al descubierto y no era metalizado, era de metal de verdad, de pequeñas cuentas cocidas que formaban una tela que apenas le llegaba debajo del trasero. Estaba blanca como la luna y era simplemente la mujer más hermosa de todas. La muy hija de puta. No necesitaba que yo la cuidara, se las arreglaba bien sola.

Suspiré. Recordé, muy a mi pesar, cuando me increpó en el corredor, yéndome yo a enfrentar a Vicios tras la muerte de Julia. Yo no quería verla, estaba huyendo en verdad. Yo solo quería despedirme de Jet. Hablar con ella... no sabía que decirle, ¿había que decirle algo? No era mi amiga, no era nada-... y sin embargo sentía que tenía que explicarle... Pero no había querido hacerlo y me estaba yendo rápido cuando ella me encontró. Y de todas formas no pude decirle nada más que esa historia de mis ojos. Algo mío, una historia. Y ella se había fastidiado. No, ella estaba furiosa. Ella no había entendido nada.

La vi trastabillar con los tacones y la mano del rubio se apretó a su cintura. Ella la sacó con el codo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Empecé a buscar mis cigarrillos extra en el bolsillo del saco y cuando volví a mirar la pareja ya no estaba allí. Miré alrededor y alcancé a ver un brillo plateado desaparecer por la puerta lateral. ¿En serio? Quedé con el cigarrillo a medio encender y con una puteada salí tras ellos.

La calle estaba con gente y había muchas personas agrupadas en la puerta pero de nuevo un brillo plateado destelló cerca de la esquina. Aceleré el paso y vi a la pareja al lado de un coche con la puerta abierta.

\- Faye. -la llamé.

Ella se dio vuelta. Tenía un abrigo negro en la mano. Me miró y tardó en fijar la mirada en mí. El tipo rubio la tenía agarrada del brazo e intentaba meterla en el coche pero yo no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que ella quería. Sí tenía los ojos turbios. Jet tenía razón. Ahora bien, si había tomado drogas era su problema, lo había hecho sabiendo y tal vez hasta formaba parte de su plan de esta noche de festejos. ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo?

\- Oye, nos estamos yendo. - me dijo el rubio en un tono que traducido decía algo así como mira, idiota, mejor nos dejas solos. Eso definió absolutamente lo que yo iba a hacer porque, obvio, no me gustan que me traten como un idiota. Tampoco me gustó el tono, no me gustó la manera en que la tocaba del brazo, la forma en que la empujaba dentro del coche. Y no me gustó la mirada en los ojos verdes de Faye. Que me puteara después pero yo no iba a dejar que se fueran juntos.

\- Otro día, amigo, no vas a arruinar una reunión familiar, ¿no es cierto? - le dije, acercándome- Primita, dile a tu novio que te quieres venir con nosotros.

\- No es mi novio. - respondió Faye. Pensé que iba a decir que yo tampoco era su primo pero no dijo nada más. Quiso zafarse. No pudo.

\- Me parece que mi prima no irá a ninguna parte contigo. - No iba a hacer una escena en la calle así que me acerqué de nuevo y quise sacarle a Faye de las manos. Él la retuvo pero yo alcancé a sentir el peso de la Block de Faye en su chaqueta, que sostenía doblada sobre su otro brazo, así que rápidamente la saqué de la cartuchera y con disimulo lo apunté.

\- Por favor. - le dije, indicándole que soltara a Faye. El tipo rubio oteó el arma con sorpresa, dudó unos segundos y la soltó. Me miró con furia. Faye se apoyó contra mí y yo la tomé de la cintura. El tipo cerró de un golpe la puerta del coche.

\- Nos estamos viendo Faye, espero que termines bien tu cumpleaños.- le dijo en un tono de pocos amigos. No sería un reencuentro feliz, eso seguro. Desapareció dentro del bar de nuevo y de golpe nos encontramos solos en la esquina.

Ella estaba débil, se le doblaban las rodillas. La tomé de la barbilla y la miré a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

\- ¿Qué tomaste Faye? -le pregunté.

\- Un hongo raro... pero creo que Rick me puso otra cosa en la copa... - susurró a través de sus labios carmín incapaz de fijar la vista en mí.

Miré alrededor. ¿A dónde podíamos ir un rato hasta que se sintiera mejor? Yo no tenía dinero para meterme en otro bar caro. Mi nave estaba lejos y no sé, no me parecía buena idea llevarla a la Bebop...

\- Vamos a mi casa- la escuché decir, convirtiéndose en un flan. La cogí a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo - Vivo aquí cerca...

Me indicó la dirección y empezamos a caminar. He llevado a cuestas varios borrachos, incluso la he llevado a Faye borracha o herida alguna vez, pero caminar con ella drogada fue una experiencia nueva. Por momentos me daba indicaciones y por momentos estaba en otra galaxia.

\- ¿Acaso no estabas muerto? - me dijo en un momento, mientras esperábamos para cruzar la calle. La miré. Ella me miraba embobada, agarrada de las solapas de mi saco. - ¿desde cuándo tienes ojos azules?

Iba a escuchar muchas estupideces así.

\- Son marrones. - le contesté, mirando el semáforo cambiar de color. La hice avanzar.

\- Oh... - trastabilló y se agarró de mi brazo con más fuerza - Ojos marrones, ¿en serio? Si tuviéramos un hijo me pregunto de qué color saldrían sus ojos...

\- ¿Un hijo tú y yo?

\- No, Jet y yo, claro, tú estás de duelo eterno... - respondió con una sonrisa. En el cielo retumbó un trueno y alcé la vista. Las nubes estaban un poco naranjas. Llovería. Me soltó el brazo y caminamos de la mano un trecho pero terminó soltándome de nuevo con un gesto de fastidio.

\- ¡Hey! -me quejé.

\- Si caminamos de la mano parecemos novios, ¿no crees? - dijo, mirándome por sobre su hombro, pero trastabilló y tuve que tomarla de la cintura de nuevo. No lo había pensado.

De alguna manera, entre estupidez y estupidez, logramos avanzar y así, después de caminar cinco manzanas llegamos a un edificio de varios pisos que seguro había sabido tener mejor aspecto. Ella apoyó el dedo en la cerradura electrónica y las puertas se abrieron. Cogimos el ascensor y trepamos hasta el tercer piso. Todo en silencio. Ella estaba acalorada y mareada así que yo tenía que sostenerla para que no cayera redonda al piso. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su piso se inclinó sobre mi oreja y me susurró la clave numérica de la cerradura.

\- No vaya a ser que la escuche algún vecino... - agregó con media sonrisa.

Pulsé la clave tratando de olvidar su aliento tibio en mi oreja. Apenas entramos revoleó los tacones, que yo esquivé, y encendió un par de luces. Era un mono ambiente simple, con kitchenette, mesa y dos sillas y una cama de plaza y media junto a la ventana. Para mi sorpresa, demasiado poco personal. Cayó redonda sobre su cama, de espaldas a mí.

\- Me siento mal.- murmuró - Me muevo y mi interior parece explotar.

Se dio vuelta y sus _chicas_ amenazaron saltar del escote. Cogió un almohadón y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? - le pregunté, mirando el departamento para ver donde podía sentarme. Al final lo hice en una silla alrededor de la mesa. Había un cenicero con colillas. Miré alrededor, poca decoración, una planta medio muerta y sobre una mesita algo que parecía una roca junto con un plato con una vela apagada. Raro.

\- No tengo ganas de vomitar... es solo que, todo da vueltas...- sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos o al menos lo intentaron, y murmuró - Spike Spiegel, vaya regalo de cumpleaños...

\- ¿Soy tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, en la eterna disputa verbal. Caía en la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado sin ese intercambio. Ella lanzó una carcajada y se hizo un ovillo.

\- Más bien la piñata que te revientan en la cara...- murmuró desde dentro del almohadón.

Le saqué un cigarrillo del atado que estaba sobre la mesa y lo encendí.

\- ¿Tienes algo para beber? - le pregunté, mirando hacia la cocina. Ella me indicó que buscara y encontré una botella de whisky en el freezer y una de agua abajo. Me serví un vaso de lo primero y a ella un vaso con agua. Me acerqué a dárselo y ella alcanzó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Bebió con ganas hasta la última gota así que le serví otro.

\- ¿No vas a marcharte, Spike? Ya estoy a salvo... - dijo cuando lo terminó, pero entonces, como si fuera el argumento de alguna película mala resonó un trueno feroz y se largó a llover con fuerza. Me encogí de hombros. Parecía que no.

La luz del velador y la luz del living envolvían el piso en sombras pero su vestido todavía destellaba. Nunca había visto un vestido así. Ella se incorporó un poco.

\- ¿Quieres ponerte más cómoda? - le pregunté- ¿Tienes un pijama o algo así?

Faye sonrió. De cerca podía ver sus pupilas dilatas. Le toqué la frente para ver si tenía temperatura. Nada raro. Movió la almohada y vi una camiseta.

\- Desata el broche del vestido y date vuelta. - me ordenó, dándome la espalda. Alrededor del cuello los tirantes metálicos se juntaban en un elaborado brochecito. La ropa femenina nunca me ha dado problemas así que dos movimientos y el broche saltó. Los tirantes resbalaron y no pude evitar ver como se deslizaban cual ríos de plata por sobre su piel blanca. Me aparte y miré para el baño mientras ella se ponía la camiseta.

Faye se levantó de la cama y vi como el vestido caía hecho un ovillo a sus pies, como la cota de malla de un caballero medieval o algo así. Se alejó de mi y abrió un cajón de la pequeña cómoda que estaba al lado de la puerta del baño. Sacó unas bragas y se las puso. La camiseta le llegaba hasta las rodillas. ¡¿Así que todo este tiempo no había tenido bragas?! Creó que una parte de mí empezó a sentirse inquieta.

Volvió caminando un poco zombi a la cama y se acostó de nuevo. Yo quedé sentado a sus pies.

\- Ahhhh me muero...- murmuró.

\- Jódete por tomar drogas. - le dije. Preferí ser un poco odioso. Faye, vestida así, sobre la cama. Los dos solos. Suspiré. La observé. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía su rostro. Mucho.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo sin verme y me dices eso? Además, yo no tomo drogas, tomé un poco nada más. Sabes que lo mío es el alcohol... - protestó, como leyéndome la mente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces si busco un poco por tu casa no encontraré nada de nada? - mientras lo decía me levanté y empecé a recorrer el piso. No quería quedarme sentado en la cama así que me pareció una buena excusa pero vino tras de mi. Se levantó y trató de detenerme y estaba por reírme cuando vi sobre un estante lo que seguro ella no quería que viera. Un bolsa de plástico transparente con varios hongos pequeños dentro. Yo soy alto, mis brazos son largos. Faye es más bien pequeña así que por unos segundos parecimos un par de monigotes, uno intentando coger la bolsa, el otro tratando de evitarlo pateando y dando manotazos.

\- ¿Así que no tomas drogas? -la mantenía apartada con mi brazo izquierdo - Ahora veo porque Jet andaba algo preocupado.

\- Dámelo.

El baño estaba a un paso así que fui a arrojarlo al inodoro. Las drogas nunca me han gustado. Ese descontrol de uno mismo que provocaban nunca había sido lo mío y eso que había tenido mis noches de Red Eye... Tal vez por eso mismo me parecía asquerosa esa bolsa y su contenido. La aparté con más fuerza.

\- ¿Qué mierda crees que vas a hacer, Spike? ¡Eso es mío, no te pertenece!

No le contesté y volví a alejarla mientras trataba de abrir la bolsita. Vi de reojo una de sus manos y la sentí en un mechón de pelo. Dolió pero no dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sentí una patada.

\- ¿Me escuchas, imbécil? - gritó - ¡Eso es mío! ¿Quién te crees para meterte en mi vida?

Pegó otro grito cuando todo el contenido de la bolsa fue a parar al inodoro. Recién entonces me volteé a mirarla.

\- Le hago un favor a un amigo que tenemos en común - le dije. La tenía agarrada del brazo y ahora, con mi propio brazo derecho libre, la tome del otro. Faye tenía uñas largas y daba buenos tirones de pelo pero yo todavía no tenía intenciones de perder mechones.

\- Dijiste que no tomas drogas, ¿entonces por qué tenías eso?

Forcejeó un poco pero no la solté. Con ella siempre hay que tener cuidado y eso lo sabía por experiencia. Me miró, enojada. Trató de patearme y la esquivé. La hice retroceder y para inmovilizar sus piernas la arrojé sobre la cama.

\- Basta, Faye. Termínala y te suelto, no tengo ganas de que me rasguñes ni me patees las pelotas, ¿sí?

\- Ahhhh cierto, tienes pelotas. - dijo, en tono burlón - Suéltame.

\- No hasta que te calmes. Para estar dada vuelta todavía tienes muchas energías. - con las piernas inmovilicé las suyas - Jet está preocupado, ¿puedes dejar de hacer estupideces? ¿Por él?

Ella desvió la mirada y aflojó un poco con la resistencia. De golpe no hizo ningún movimiento más. La miré en silencio un rato.

\- ¿Por qué, Faye?

\- Porque se acercaba mi cumpleaños y no quería recordar nada... y las drogas no me deprimen como el alcohol, por eso...

Sin gritos. Sin insultos. Sin palabras mordaces. Sin mentiras. Fuera era un diluvio y el ruido se colaba por la ventana, apenas entreabierta. No se había sacado los pendientes así que las delgadas cadenitas se recostaban sobre su cuello blanco.

\- ¿Cómo haces tú? - me preguntó, mirándome.

\- ¿Cómo hago yo qué?

\- No recordar.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no recuerdo? - sonó como un gruñido más que como una respuesta. Yo recordaba cada cosa de mi vida y ahora mismo recordaba muy bien los tiros que me había dedicado aquella vez.- Pero fuiste tú la que me dijiste que no podía vivir en el pasado, ¿no?

Otro trueno. Silencio. Mis manos estaban cerradas alrededor de sus muñecas. Las solté y me salí de arriba suyo. Me senté en la cama.

\- ¿Qué hace ese pedazo de roca al lado de la vela? - pregunté, para terminar con ese momento que no me gustaba.

Faye suspiró.

\- Es un pedazo de mi casa. Aquella vez, cuando me fui de la Bebop, al recordar, corrí a la Tierra, a mi casa, pero... no había nada, estaba destruida por los meteoritos. En ruinas. Me quedé una noche allí, durmiendo, entre rocas como esa y al final... me traje una. Cuando recuerdo a mis padres enciendo una vela...- dijo, hundida de golpe en esa tristeza que de solo verla dolía.

Siempre podía pasar por indolente pero cuando su máscara se corría un poco la tristeza en sus ojos era profunda. Yo tampoco había olvidado que ella al fin había recordado. Pero era un tipo egoísta y nunca le había preguntado nada. Ella me había gritado que había recordado todo y yo, nada. Sin saber bien qué hacía o porqué estiré el brazo le pasé una mano por el cabello. Disculpas tardías. Demasiado tardías.

\- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estás viviendo aquí? - le pregunté.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa mi vida, Spike? - me preguntó con sorna, con los ojos entornados.- ¿Me extrañas un poco, es eso? ¿La Bebop está demasiado silenciosa, te sobra el agua caliente, perdiste el blanco para todos tus dardos...?

Se la veía cansada y yo solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que estaba, tan blanca y pequeña, pero sí, realmente se sentía su ausencia en la nave. Faltaba la cacofonía de sus quejas, su irritante trasero de manzana bamboleándose en el corredor, sus colillas con labial en el cenicero...

\- Jet te extraña- solté. Ella sonrió.

\- Dulce Jet... - murmuró, sentándose - Me alegro que sigan juntos, sabes... si hubiera estado solo no sé si me hubiera marchado.

¿Por qué no usaba ese tono dulce conmigo? Porque a Jet ella le importaba y lo demostraba. Y yo jamás había sido así con ella así que no había nada que devolver.

\- Es decir, si te hubieras muerto como estabas tan apurado en estar.- agregó. Se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

\- ¿Entonces te marchaste por mí?

Faye volvió a suspirar. Me miró de reojo.

\- A mí el destino me parece muy hijo de puta, sabes. Tu, en mi casa, en el primer cumpleaños que recuerdo y me atrevo a festejar... la vida no me sonríe, se me caga de la risa.- dijo. Miró el techo - Lo lamento pero no me fui por ti, te lo dije, no eres el centro de la galaxia. Me fui por mí. Ya no tenía sentido quedarse con ustedes.

Cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

\- Humm... terminé pensando en que si me quedaba iba a terminar tan jodida como tú y después de estar congelada teniendo pesadillas por 50 años no lo merecía...

\- ¿Jodida como yo?

\- Sí, jodido y depresivo. De duelo eterno por un pasado inolvidable...

\- Hey, sabes...

Ella me miró y me silenció con un gesto de la mano.

\- Ya se, ya se cuan perra fue la vida contigo. - suspiró y volvió a caer sobre el colchón. Cerró los ojos. - Pero mi vida tampoco ha sido un lecho de rosas.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi historia contigo? - pregunté al fin, sabiendo en algún sitio que ella tenía una respuesta para eso, que yo podía intuirla, que no había querido saberla antes y que al mismo tiempo una parte de mí siempre había querido escucharla.

\- Estoy muy cansada y muy drogada, Spike - murmuró al cabo de un largo silencio. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos titubeantes hasta la ventana. Corrió la cortina apenas para ver la lluvia.

\- No llueve tanto, creo que deberías irte. - me dijo, volteando para mirarme.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

No sé porqué pero estiré la mano hacia ella. No la tomó, simplemente se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la ventana, cruzó las piernas y miró hacia afuera, al diluvio que caía sobre la ciudad. Mi mano volvió al bolsillo.

La miré. El tiempo no había pasado. Se soltó la coleta que sostenía todavía buena parte del pelo y se frotó la cabeza. Todo sin mirarme. La luz del piso apenas le llegaba pero no hacía falta para que yo recordara su cara, la forma de sus ojos, el brillo verde de su mirada, la manera en que seguro apretaba los labios. Suspiré. Revolví en mi bolsillo y saqué un cigarrillo. Lo encendí. Lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia y de vez en cuando el papel del cigarrillo quemándose.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? - le pregunté.

\- Viajando... por acá, por allá... casinos, carreras, algún trabajo... lo mismo que ustedes, supongo... Oh, vi a Ed también, pasamos unos días juntas en la Tierra.

\- No sabía que seguían en contacto con Jet.

Ella me miró.

\- Bueno, ese es un vínculo que he logrado sostener.. - murmuró. Se inclinó hacia su mesa de luz, abrió el cajón y sacó un atado de cigarrillos. Me acerqué a ella con el mechero y dejó que lo encendiera. Volví a sentarme en el borde de la cama.

\- Jet está preocupado por ti, ¿le puedo decir que vas a cuidarte?

\- Spike... - dio un par de pitadas.

Me clavó sus ojos verdes con una intensidad que me dejó sin palabras. Tal vez el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran comprimido pero yo sentí el vacío del tiempo sin vernos como una bola de plomo en el fondo de mi pecho. ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿Por qué nos había dejado cuando se suponía que la nave era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía? ¿Por qué los tiros, por qué los gritos, por qué esas lágrimas? ¿Eran preguntas que jamás iba a hacerle?

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? -quise saber. Era má fácil interrogarla a ella que interrogarme a mí.

Sonrió con amargura.

\- En la mejor manera de hacer que te vayas.- respondió, sincera - Eres terco, te quedas para fastidiarme... ¿qué puedo hacer para espantarte?

\- Ya me gritaste, ya me golpeaste... - me encogí de hombros y aplasté el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Asintió y siguió fumando. Fuera seguía la lluvia y los truenos. En serio que no iba a marcharme con ese diluvio torrencial. No es que fuera un terrón de azúcar pero iba a empaparme antes de llegar a la esquina. Y sí, fastidiarla siempre había sido divertido.

Faye terminó el cigarrillo y se levantó para dejarlo en el cenicero. Estiré la mano de nuevo, una mano con vida propia que ansiaba tocarla. Esta vez ella no se apartó y mis dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos. Cerré los ojos.

Sentí que la mano de Faye se apoyaba en mi mejilla y después pasaba por mi pelo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie me acariciaba así. _Ella_ jamás me había acariciado así. ¿Quién, alguna vez, en la noche de los tiempos, me había acariciado así? Su mano me acarició el cuello y pasó por mis labios. Su toque era tan suave... Cuando abrí los ojos ella me estaba mirando.

Imposible saber qué estaba pensando. Yo tampoco sabía que pensar. Hice una mueca, tal vez media sonrisa, y le apreté la mano. Estaba tibia, se sentía pequeña, familiar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me sonrió apenas y zafándose de mi mano, que a esas alturas estaba laxa, dio un paso para alejarse. Sin pensarlo la retuve y la traje más cerca. Ese gesto fue lo más significativo que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Ella quedó de pie entre mis piernas, una de sus manos de nuevo en la mía. Sentí su perfume, recordé su perfume, anhelé su perfume. De golpe reconocí el sentimiento que tenía atragantándome la garganta. Miedo. ¿Y sí me estaba equivocando, si ...? Cerré los ojos, esperando.

Entonces Faye se soltó y sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, desatando mi corbata.

\- Siempre me llamó la atención que un tipo como tú supiera todavía como hacer un nudo de corbata. - dijo, mientras hábil y despacio daba una y otra vuelta y la aflojaba por completo - Me he preguntado dónde aprendiste, quién te enseñó...

\- En el orfanato. - contesté.

Sus manos se detuvieron y me miró a los ojos con sorpresa. Claro, nunca había hablado de mis años en el orfanato. Ni con ella ni con Jet.

\- Humm... - murmuró, y sus manos empezaron entonces a desabrocharme la camisa botón a botón. Las mías se apoyaron en sus caderas. ¿Me temblaban? Las miré, sintiendo su calor a través de la tela.

Fuera llovía, dentro estaba a oscuras. Así que así eran las cosas... No era la primera vez que yo pensaba en eso, a veces, cuando aún vivíamos juntos, era evidente la tensión sexual que había entre ella y yo pero ahí, en ese momento, pensé en otras cosas...

Faye terminó con el último botón de la camisa y la sacó de la cintura del pantalón. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y mi vientre, recorriendo cada cicatriz varias veces. Se me puso la piel de gallina. Con suavidad me empujó y me dejé caer sobre la cama y quedó a horcadas mío, con su rodilla cerca de mi ingle. Sus manos fueron a mi cinturón y las mías treparon por debajo de su camiseta hasta su cintura.

Mi cinturón se deslizó fuera de las presillas y fue a parar al piso. Ya estaba excitado, solo sentir su rodilla apoyada en mi ingle, su piel tibia bajo mis manos, el recuerdo de su vestido plateado... Se inclinó sobre mí y me miró. Yo la miré. Estiré el cuello y me besó. Un beso fuerte, sin lengua. Su primer beso. Mi primer beso. Su mirada verde estaba clavada en la mía. Brillante. Le solté la cintura , mis manos volaron a su cuello e invertí rápidamente nuestra posición. Ella quedó debajo mío. El pelo abierto como un abanico, mi cuerpo entre sus piernas.

\- Eres hermosa, Faye -le dije. Y lo era, vaya si lo era. El pecho se me abrió y el miedo desapareció.

Ella sonrió.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo piensas?

\- Desde siempre.

\- Debiste decírmelo antes... - sus manos fueron a mi cadera.

\- No debiste irte.

Ella me miró pero no dijo nada. Quiso bajarme el pantalón pero por la posición en la que estábamos era difícil. Me levanté y lo hice yo. Vi que ella se sacaba la camiseta y la detuve. Quería que ese placer fuera mío así que tomé la prenda y se la saqué por la cabeza revelando a la débil luz del piso su cuerpo desnudo, apenas con unas bragas rosas. Demasiado inocente. Me acosté sobre ella. Nos besamos, nos besamos tanto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba tanto a una mujer y además, que no besaba tan... ¿relajado era la palabra? Con Julia siempre era rápido, debía ser rápido. Con las demás también. Pero en ese momento, con Faye, no había prisa alguna.

Regué su cuello de besos, besé sus pechos, su vientre. Le saqué las bragas, ella mis calzoncillos. La toqué y ella gimió, acurrucándose contra mí, enterrando su boca en mi cuello. Sus manos me tocaron también, temblando un poco. Me obligó a invertir la posición y cuando la tuve a horcadas el solo imaginarme su siguiente paso me calentó más que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando me tuvo en su boca literalmente lancé un grito. Demasiado placer así que unos segundos después la detuve.

\- Si sigues yo termino.- le dije. Ella me miró. Estaba acalorada, endemoniadamente sexy. Me besó de nuevo y empezó a subir besándome despacio, el bajo vientre, el ombligo, mis abdominales, el pecho, mi cuello, mi boca. Su cuerpo fue apoyándose en el mío hasta que quedamos pegados. Me mordió la oreja con fuerza y en los segundos en los que registré el dolor ella se había acomodado para sentarse sobre mí. Sentí todo su calor, su humedad, su estrechez y lancé un gemido ronco. Mejor que lo otro. Ella se quedó quieta y apoyó las manos en mi pecho. Las mías cogieron su cadera. Y después empezó a moverse. Fue la gloria todo el tiempo que duró. Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada beso, cada roce... hasta que terminó.

Me estallaban el pecho y la cabeza. El placer era extremo, uno podía volverse adicto a semejante calidad de placer... Pensamientos random pasaban por mi mente mientras recuperaba la respiración, sintiendo a Faye a mi lado haciendo lo mismo. En un momento la sentí moverse para salir de la cama. Estiré la mano y la cogí del brazo.

\- No te vayas - le dije.- No te vayas más.

Ella, en silencio, cogió la manta y nos tapó a los dos. Yo todavía estaba adormilado por el placer, tan relajado. Me recosté contra las almohadas y la cogí en mis brazos de nuevo.

\- Paró de llover así que puedes irte. -dijo, después de un rato, inclinándose para encender un cigarrillo.

Me puse de costado para verla mejor, apoyando mi cabeza en la mano.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - le pregunté.

\- Sí.

\- No lo dices en serio.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo en serio?

\- Porque el polvo que acabamos de tener fue fantástico y podemos repetirlo- le respondí, un poco enojado y sabiendo que no era la respuesta correcta. Con ella nunca lo era. Conmigo tampoco.

\- ¡Ja! Eres increíble. No, Spike, no quiero repetirlo. No puedo abrir un regalo de cumpleaños dos veces, ¿no te parece? - sonrió y fumó un par de pitadas. - Dices tantas estupideces...

\- Y ninguna es la correcta, ¿no?

Me miró. Como en una película mala se tapaba los pechos con la sábana. Todavía estaba colorada. Los labios algo hinchados por mis besos. Buscó la camiseta y se la puso. Saltó de la cama.

\- Ya no tengo ganas de jugar, vaquero, en serio. - buscó por el piso sus bragas y las encontró. Se las puso y enfiló hacia el baño- Voy a darme una larga ducha y cuando salga espero que ya no estés. Haz la gran Spike y desaparece. _No regrets._

Desapareció dentro del baño y escuché la ducha abrirse. ¿En serio? ¿Estos estaba ocurriendo en serio?


End file.
